Crystal Girl Needs Help/Transcript
(Timer Clock Ringing and Crystal Girl Stops Timer Clock) Crystal Girl: Oh Wow, Today It's Day. I Ever Seen What I Made? (Nokia Girl Walks Though in Crystal Girl's Room) Nokia Girl: Yeah? What is it Crystal Girl? Crystal Girl: Thought I Feelings. This for Job Need Help. Nokia Girl: Wha? Oh Okay... Crystal Girl: For The Last Time. I Seen Wrapples... Nokia Girl: WRAPPLES!? Crystal Girl: Yeah. Wrapples... Nokia Girl: Oh, Can I Check it Out? Crystal Girl: Sure, I Taking for While... Nokia Girl: Looks Like I Call Choco Berry... (Nokia Girl Calling Chocoberry Girl) Nokia Girl: Hello? It is Chocoberry Girl? Chocoberry Girl: Yes, I Heard About Me? Pinx: Oh My. You Know Calling Her? Nokia Girl: Yes, My Friend Crystal Girl The Gundam with Half Cat. Chocoberry Girl: You. What? Nokia Girl: This is Feeling While Glad Her... Chocoberry Girl: Oh, Not Really. I Go Check on Later, I See You There. Nokia Girl: Oh Okay. Will See You There. (Nokia Girl Calling Chocoberry Girl Ended) Nokia Girl: So Crystal Girl. We're Finding The Wrapples First. Crystal Girl: Yes, I Will Help Them Out! (Later) Crystal Girl: Seen? I Found Her... (Princeza Waking Up and Standing Up) Crystal Girl: Woah... Who Are You?! Princeza: My Name is Princeza. I'm in need to be adopted. Can you adopt me? Crystal Girl: Sure... Why Not... Kawaii Cake Girl: HEY! What Are You Doing Here. Crystal Girl: Oh My... This Will Be Doing? Kawaii Cake Girl: I'm Trying to Do That. Crystal Girl: Oh Yeah? You Make Sure Will Find Wrapples. Kawaii Cake Girl: Okay, I Make Sure in Minute... (Kawaii Cake Girl Transforming into Car And Kawaii Cake Girl Went to Find Wrapples) Crystal Girl: Hm, I Guess I Think About Looks Like. Samsung Galaxy S10 Girl: Oh Hey, What You Doing. Crystal Girl: What is It. Samsung Galaxy S10 Girl: Well. I Have Microscope Glasses as Detective, Will Be Here in Minute... Crystal Girl: Okay, Make Sure Take us For While. (After Crystal Girl Finished Helping) Crystal Girl: Will Finally, I'm Complete Mission. Kawaii Cake Girl: Hey Girls, You Like to Complete Mission right Now Crystal Girl: Yes Chika. Nokia Girl: Good to Hear Crystal Girl. Princeza: Thank You Helping Me Crystal Girl. Chocoberry Girl: I Know, Good to Hear Too. (Yawns) Well. I Guess I Sleep Now. Crystal Girl: Have Fun Choco Berry. (Chocoberry Girl Went Back Home) Nokia Girl: Well, I Guess Do it Tomorrow. Kawaii Cake Girl: Me Too. Princeza: Yeah, Let's Get Back Home Shall we? Crystal Girl: Well I Guess Be Together Tomorrow. Good Night Nokia Girl and Chika. Nokia Girl and Kawaii Cake Girl: Good Night Crystal Girl and Princeza! (Everyone Went Back Home) Night Sparky: hehe. I'm Going Control Nightmare, I'm Going Paying Me Off. (Night Sparky Sneezes) Night Sparky: This Allergic Flower... Vipora: Night Sparky is Allergic Flowers, This is Bad~! Croxor: Oh My Gosh. Lizzagon: Let's Get Out Allergic Stuff, Get Back to Home and Quick! Vipora and Croxor: Yes My Dear Lizzagon! (Episode End) Category:Transcripts